Code: PHOENIX II
by MystDragon3k
Summary: Sequel to Code:PHOENIX. Sicron survived, and he's back with a plan bigger than ever! David's gone, Aileta's depressed, and Ollrack is caught in the middle, its only begun. DavidxAileta.COMPLETE
1. Introduction

What is up everyone! Well by now you must be dieing to know what happens now that Sicron is alive again. Well if I told you then why would you be reading this? Anyway, let's get on with the introduction.

(A/N :) Authors note

R for cursing, violence, brief nudity, and suicide reference.

Characters:

David: Full name; Master David Clyoto, Soul Guardian of Life. His true body is that of an Electrifying but chooses to be in his gifted human form. He's dangerous, smart, and married to Aileta. Has discovered that he still retains the powers of Black Phoenix. His signature move is: Destiny's decision.

Aileta: Full name; Princess (coughqueencough) Aileta Clyoto, Peace Keeper of the Soul Guardians. A true caring soul, but thanks to David's guidance, she can be a true fighter. She has married David. Her signature move is: Synthetization (Matter manipulation).

Ollrack: Full name; Master Ollrack Thiran, Soul Guardian of Power. David's best friend and the ultimate sorcerer of electricity. Has a secret crush on Tiffany. He's very handsome (on Electrifying standards). His signature move is: Lightning Thrust.

Tiffany: Full name; Master Tiffany Benilet, Soul Guardian of Light (Good). Has a crush on Ollrack. An expert when it comes to medical and plant science. Her signature move is: Light Stream.

Erick: Full name; Master Erick Gediah, Soul Guardian of Darkness (Evil). Can move in and out of shadows effortlessly. Tends to keep to himself for his guilt of being forced to support the balance of darkness. Still, he has many dreams. Was a rocket scientist before he became a soul guardian. His signature move is: Shadow Implosion.

Electrifying: Full name: Master Electrifying, Universal Guardian. All powerful being. A god but not quite. Belongs to a race called the Electrifying (he is named after his people) (imagine a Drgonball Z character as a dinosaur) and resembles an upright Velociraptor from Jurassic Park with electric blue armor, staff, and sword. Undefeated and creator of the Void (all dimensions and parallel universes brought together into one massive galaxy). Wields the ultimate sword of the Gods, the Chaos Blade. His signature move is: Spirit Beam.

Lord Sicron: Full name; Lord Sicron, Ruler of darkness and fire. Evil equivalent to Electrifying. He is the master of fire, which is why his armor's red. Holds a strong grudge against Electrifying and David. Whenever he speaks, it's in all CAPITAL LETTERS and _italics_.

Black Phoenix: A creature born out of the mind of David and that of a Metroid. His skills are un-matched and precise. He is a ruthless killer and an expert warrior. He was overcome when David destroyed the link between him and the Metroid. His signature move is: Phoenix claw.

It's not over yet, I give you:

Code: Phoenix II

Introduction

A long time from now, in a universe far, far away….

Code: CLYOTO

Episode VII, Code: PHOENIX II

The darkest of creatures of the Void are destroyed. OLLRAN has been executed and BLACK PHOENIX has been overcome. But the evil LORD SICRON still lives and continues to plot against our hero's.

Meanwhile in spirit world, AILETA is depressed, now that DAVID has retreated to SR388 to discover why he still has Black Phoenix's powers. OLLRACK struggles to keep David's wife from emotionally collapsing.

But Lord Sicron waits for no-one, as he rushes toward a Dodrando army convoy, carrying the machine that gave him life, to carry out his latest and most diabolical scheme yet, to destroy the Soul Guardians….

Location: Open space.

The convoy was carrying a technological wonder. A machine known only as the creator 1 was on board the escort carrier. The carrier itself was escorted by a full fleet of fighters and 3 strike ships. Their destination was for the Sylak system, so they could destroy the machine. An asteroid floated by the convoy, the scanners had long since picked it up but they were quick to avoid it. But unbeknownst to the crews, a great evil was hiding on the asteroid. Sicron kept his energy low as he jumped from the meteor toward the carrier.

On board, the crew monitored the ships status lazily. Though their mission was very important, it was still just an escort mission, and nothing happened on escort missions. One soldier looked out the window, nothing but blackness and a sea of stars and a fireball…fireball? The soldier blinked, but the object didn't go away…it just kept getting closer. "Commander, we got something off the port side…" he said. The commander walked over and saw the ball of light.

"What the hell is that?" The thing came forward then slowed to a stop. Sicron let his flames die down a little to show his from. "HOLY CRAP! S-S-SICRON! OPEN FIRE!" Sicron didn't give them a chance as he blew out the window. The pressurized air rushed out of the room, dragging 2 dozen soldiers with it. Sicron gently floated inside and activated the shields, re-pressurizing the room. Sicron smiled to himself.

"_AHH, IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK ON ONE OF THESE THINGS… ALTHOUGH I DO HAVE TO ADMIT, THEY CHANGED SOME STUFF"._ He of course was referring to his first war with Electrifying. The major part of the Dodrando army was composed of Sicron's original army. He saw subtle differences, making the ship more useable for humans, because the original controls were for Soakians only. "_HEH, ALL THESE YEARS AND THEY COULD BARELY FIND ANYTHING TO IMPROVE MY ORIGNAL DESIGHN…IT A WONDER HOW THEY DEFEATED ME." _Sicron walked to the combat controls. He targeted the strike ships around him. Turrets popped out of the carrier. With the push of a button, they fired and the flying tanks were destroyed. Sicron opened the forward bays and activated the tractor beams. Spare parts were always good for something.

He stepped into the elevator and he rode down into the hollow interior of the vessel. The platform stopped and Sicron strode forward. He stopped on a platform, where a technological miracle, was trapped in a force field. Sicron easily deactivated the shield and stared at the devise inside. The Creator 1. The machine that brought him back from being a memory. He knew its power, and he planned to push it to the limit. If it could make him, it could make what he was planning. And if it worked, the entire Void would be at threat once again.

(A/N: Star Wars never dies!)


	2. The Knife

Chapter 1: The knife

Location: Temple of the Soul Guardians.

Aileta walked into her room. Her stomach was empty and so was her heart. She hadn't eaten in days, despite the temptations by the other guardians. But she was depressed and she knew it. Aileta sat down on her bed, and placed her face in her hands. She cried a little, not much, but they were still meaningful. David left her; he didn't even bother to kiss her goodbye. Did he really change that much? Did Black Phoenix torment him beyond reason while controlling his body? It had only been a week or two and Aileta just couldn't live on anymore. She fought so hard to get her husband back…and now, when she finally proved herself against the greatest threat she had ever encountered…he simply turned his back and left. She couldn't live on like this.

Aileta stood up from the bed and walked to her table. She opened a drawer and pulled out a small rectangular box. Aileta opened it to reveal a long knife. It had a blue handle, and white diamonds intricated into it. Ollrack told her a long time ago that it was a wedding present from John Scout. Ironic to say the least. It was a gift with the hopes of a happy marriage, now it would end it. Aileta removed the blade and held it firmly. She knew what she wanted to do, it was the same thing Black Phoenix did not so long ago. She looked down at the scar on her wrist, a chilling reminder of what Sicron and his minions can do. But now she was going to replicate that act, she was going to end her suffering here, and now.

She positioned the knife above her wrist, getting ready to slice. She paused for a moment, to make her final mental goodbyes, and then…she stopped. David's image still burned in her mind. Aileta remembered the laughs they shared, the good times. But also the bad. But no matter what she went through, David was right there by her side. He never failed to come back before…what was to stop him again. Aileta let out a sigh and let the knife drop to her side. She couldn't do it, not with David able to walk in the door at any moment. But how else was she supposed to ease her pain. Always resourceful, Aileta came up with a quick solution. She brought the knife up again, but this time not to her wrist, but her finger. She didn't hesitate as she made a cut along the end of her finger. The pain did ease her inner troubles, and she would live to see David again…maybe.


	3. Stuck between a Fire and a Hot place

Chapter 2: Stuck between a fire, and a hard place

Location: Temple of the Soul Guardians

The stars shone bright in the night sky. The daily rituals were done, and two of the present guardians had gone to bed. Aileta, sat on the steps, and watched as the lights of spirit world flicker away one by one. Ollrack was on watch duty that night, and wondered why Aileta hadn't already retired for the night. But at least it was something to do for the long boring night ahead. Ollrack walked up and sat down next to Aileta.

"What's on your mind?" He asked. He knew the answer…but he needed to get the girl to talk. She had been so off the last few weeks, not eating, not talking; she just kept looking forward, not answering. Ollrack owed it to his best friend to keep Aileta as beautiful and charming as when he left. He had to get an answer out of her. "Listen, I know how you feel, its tough losing a guy like him…but how do you think he'll react if he comes back and finds you like this." Aileta tilted her head and glared at him. But behind the anger Ollrack saw, was sadness, she was falling apart on the inside. She had everything before, loving husband, friends who cared for her, a home, a peaceful life…and not a care in the Void. But several weeks ago it all fell through her fingers.

Ollrack wanted to hold her hand and comfort her, but the closest hand to Aileta he had was robotic, he lost his real hand trying to help Aileta before.

FLASHBACK

His legs no longer moving, he dragged himself closer and closer to his staff. Soon he was close enough. He reached out to grab his weapon. His fingers were about to touch it, when a sudden shock of pain ran through his arm. His eye's widened as he saw what happened. Sicron stood over him, his sword separating Ollrack's arm from his hand. Ollrack withdrew his arm back, clutching it as it spewed blood. Sicron looked down at Ollrack's removed hand, still just inches from the staff, and smiled with pleasure, he returned to his thrown.

END FLASHBACK

Ollrack restrained himself, if he held her hand; it would remind Aileta even more why David no longer was with her. Still, he looked down at her delicate fingers…but something grabbed his attention. A small line of pink flesh ran along one side of her pointer finger. Curious, Ollrack reached out and grabbed her hand, and brought it in front of him to examine it, Aileta watching the whole thing with great displeasure. Ollrack slid his robotic finger gently along line. It split open easily and blood dripped out of her finger. "This wound is fresh…no more than a few hours old at most…Aileta, is there something you would like to share with me?" Aileta yanked her hand away and stood up.

"None of your business." She said coldly. She turned and stormed away to her room. Ollrack watched her go, knowing what the wound was…she did that to herself, it was only a minor cut, but if he didn't do something soon, she'd move on to something bigger, and he couldn't allow that.

"Damn it Sicron…why can't you make someone feel good for once!" He said as he punched the ground. He cursed to himself for a moment until he noticed a lone flame burned off in the distance. Ollrack tilted his head in curiosity. The ember suddenly took a life of its own and hoped its way toward Ollrack. His eyes widened as the flame bee-lined for him and picked up speed. Before he had a chance to stand up, the flame hopped into his face, and in a flash, he blacked out. Ollrack suddenly awoke in a black abyss. The temple was gone, the steps he was sitting on were gone, and everything was gone. There was only blackness. In a flash, a flame sprouted before him, and spread itself into a full circle around him. Ollrack spun around and looked for an explanation.

"_BEEN A LONG TIME HASN'T IT OLLRACK_?" Sicron said as he stepped out of the fire.

"You again? Oh, not nearly long enough, now where am I, what do you want…and how did you survive?" Ollrack shot at him.

"_PATIENCE, ALL WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE TIMES AHEAD…NOW, YOU ASKED IF I WOULD MAKE A CREATURE'S LIFE BETTER FOR ONCE, DID YOU NOT?"_ Ollrack didn't like where this was going, Sicron had something planned, no matter how honest he talked.  
"What's it to you…you should be dead right…that was making a lot of lives better. So why don't you crawl back to whatever hell-hole you were spat out of and stay there."

"_TOUCHY, TOUCHY…WELL I HAVE A DEAL FOR YOU…AS YOU MAY OR MAY NOT KNOW, I HAVE THE POWER TO MAKE CREATURES SUBCONCIOULSY ALTER THEIR DECISIONS…TO A CERTAIN DEGREE. I CAN MAKE DAVID THINK THAT ALL IS WELL IN HIS MIND AND HE WILL RETURN HERE SAFELY. IN FACT, I CAN GUARENTEE HIS RETURN BY TOMARROW MORNING."_ Ollrack cocked his eyebrow; this was too easy, and too convenient.

"What's the catch?" Ollrack asked. Sicron chuckled.

"_NOTHING TOO SERIOUS…JUST A QUICK CONVERSAITON WITH AILETA…YOU KNOW, TO CLEAR THINGS UP." _This didn't seem right, was Sicron really turning over a new leaf? "_OH AND I'LL BE TAKING YOUR OTHER HAND_." Spoke to soon.

"What! Are you crazy…okay scratch that last question but seriously…what's gotten into your deformed brain?"

"_IT'S A TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT DEAL_." Ollrack growled but thought of the reward. Ollrack sighed and held out his hand. "_OH NO NO NO, NOT NOW, THAT WOULD RAISE SUSPICION WOULDN'T IT…I'LL TAKE WHATS MINE IN DUE TIME. AND I WILL SPEAK WITH AILETA NEXT TIME SHE HAS NIGHT SHIFT AFTER I TAKE YOUR HAND, I'LL EVEN ALLOW YOU TO WATCH IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER_." Sicron smiled his famous ear to ear smile.

"Fine…but no funny stuff, you hear."

"_AGREED, NOW…DO WE HAVE A DEAL_?" He asked as he held out.

"No we don't…I need insurance, something I get in case you go back on your word." Sicron sighed and in his outstretched hand, he formed a simple cylinder with a button on top.

"_THIS DEVISE WILL WARP YOU BACK THROUGH TIME TO THIS VERY NIGHT…BUT YOU CAN ONLY USE IT ONCE…AND IF YOU PUSH IT, THE DEAL IS OFF. SOUND FAIR TO YOU?" _Ollrack glared at the simple devise and snatched it away.

"Deal." He said grabbing his hand.  
"_DEAL_." Sicron agreed and with one shake Ollrack's world flashed and he was once again sitting on the steps of the temple. Was it real? Ollrack looked around for any sign of Sicron. He looked down on his belt, the time warp devise still hung there.

"Shit…I really did that…oh well, all for you Aileta." Ollrack stood up and walked inside. But as he did, a voice spoke to him in his subconscious.

"One more thing" it said, "this is our little secret" Ollrack complied with the voice and sat down in the corner to wait out the boring night.


	4. It begins

Chapter 3: It begins

Location: Temple of the Soul Guardians

The next morning the guardians were eating breakfast. Erick was already half-way through his meal as he striped his plate of every piece of food on it. "Hungry are we?" Ollrack joked.

"Hey it's not easy being the guardian of darkness. My stomach is a black hole for crying out loud!" He said as he shoved a piece of meat into his mouth.

"You must have been so good with women back home." Tiffany said.

"You have no idea Tiffany, you have no idea." He commented then continued to eat. It was then Aileta walked into the room. She sat down and didn't move. Ollrack knew that he had to make her happy and cheery again since Sicron said David would show up this very morning. He first checked to see how her finger was. But when he looked down at her hand it wasn't her cut that grabbed his attention. It was her fingernails…that were painted black.

"Going for a new look?" Ollrack said. Aileta glared at him, showing that she had also put on eye shadow. She never put on make-up, much less eye shadow.

"Be quiet Ollrack, I can do whatever I want to my body." She hissed at him.

"…I like it." Erick said between bites.

"Gothic freaks". Tiffany whispered so only she could hear.

"Besides, who cares what I wear?" Aileta inquired. Just then the door opened and a familiar voice answered.

"Personally I like you better in pink." David said. Everyone turned to look at him with wide eyes, except Ollrack, who smirked to himself.

"So he kept his promise…who'd of thought" He whispered. Aileta jumped out of her seat and ran for him. David outstretched his arms as Aileta leapt into his chest, sending them both back several feet. Aileta planted several kisses on his cheek.

"Oh please don't ever do that to me again." She said into his ear. David rubbed her back as she squeezed him.

"Don't worry princess, I won't, I won't." David assured. Erick stomped his foot.

"Damn it, I don't get his meals anymore." He groaned. Ollrack watched the scene play out, David quickly bring Aileta back from her depression, Erick sneaking a bite or two from Aileta's untouched plate, but he knew what it really meant. Ollrack looked down at his flesh hand…soon he would pay up to seal whatever sick game Sicron was playing. A game that not even Ollrack could comprehend the magnitude of.


	5. Big Boys Play Rough

Chapter 4: Big boys play rough

Location: Temple of the Soul Guardians

"Come Ollrack…hrraahh…you're going to have to do…hheeaaa…better than that!" David said as he swung his sword at him. Ollrack quickly blocked and did a counter strike. David saw it coming and stepped back, but jumped forward again to strike again. The two were sparing, practicing their swordplay. They weren't swinging their swords nearly as hard as they would in real life. Plus, they were best friends, and if anything, they were merely playing. Aileta watched in a corner. She switched from watching them to reading the book she had attained. Ollrack knew that when it came to fighting, David was all business, and he was getting training out of this. He kicked it up a notch as David swung at him again. Ollrack put his sword in a defense position, but when David's sword contacted his, Ollrack brought the sword up and away. They ended up at a standoff, with David's sword at his side, leaving him completely open.

"Is that good enough for you human?" Ollrack said with a grin.

"Ohh…"David brought his fist to his heart, making a thumping sound as he hit himself "…right there…" in a flash David swung his sword fast as Ollrack's lightning, and the positions had changed…with Ollrack being the one without his defense up "…is where I'm going to get you." He said, finally finishing his sentence.

"Not bad…but one move isn't going to win it for you." Ollrack brought his sword up again and they continued their duel. David tried to be clever and attempted to pull off a move that would knock Ollrack's sword right out of his hand. David swung his sword, knocking Ollrack' sword to his side. David tried to catch him off guard as he swung again when Ollrack tried to pull back. But David anticipated the movement wrong and his sword glided by the opposing blade and striking the wrist of its holder. The blade went through Ollrack's flesh as if it was nothing. Ollrack dropped to his knees and let out a cry as his hand, ironically letting go of the sword as it was intended, flew off several feet to the side. David dropped his own sword and ran to his screaming friend. Aileta rushed to her feet and began to run to the scene. But David stopped her and directed her to find Tiffany. Aileta ran off in a different direction as fast as she could. David helped Ollrack put pressure on the stump, trying to let as little blood get out as possible.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this, I tried to hit your sword and-"

"Shut up and squeeze harder!" Ollrack yelled at David who was desperately trying to apologize. Tiffany dashed into the room and quickly whipped out a cloth and she held it over Ollrack's bleeding limb.

"Where's his hand?" Tiffany asked.

"Over there-"David pointed to where he saw Ollrack's appendage fall. But it wasn't there anymore; all that was left was the blood stain on the floor. "…what the hell! It was right there…I swear." David and Tiffany argued but it was all a blur to Ollrack. He wondered how Sicron was going to take his hand from him, but this was way to convenient…then he remembered what he said that night.

"_I HAVE THE POWER TO MAKE CREATURES SUBCONCIOULSY ALTER THEIR DECISIONS…TO A CERTAIN DEGREE." _He had said. Now it was out of his hands, especially since he no longer had either of them. All that was left was his conversation with Aileta and it would all be over. Tonight was her night shift, and tonight Sicron would be speaking to her. Ollrack had no idea what Sicron was planning with all of this, but he didn't like it, he didn't like it at all…and the worst part of it was…it was his entire fault.


	6. Just a Ghost

Chapter 5: Just a ghost

Location: Temple of the soul Guardians

Aileta sat in the middle of the temple meditating. She always enjoyed it more than the other guardians…but this was probably due to the fact she enjoyed to sit and think, something that she was forced to do twice, once while she was alone in LYOKO, and the few times she got over her 500 years of torture. Meditating had become a common ritual for her, and she had plenty to think about. Meanwhile, Ollrack sat up in the balcony watching over her. Tonight was the night Sicron was going to "make amends" with her…and he wasn't going to risk anything. Though he knew this was all just another plan of Sicron's…he hoped this wasn't what he was planning. If Sicron did pull something, Ollrack wouldn't be able to do much; his new hand wouldn't come till tomorrow. Instead he had a metal cap, to keep his wound sealed. Still, Ollrack learned that his robotic hand was better at conducting electricity. Even now, small threads of electricity slowly arched between his metallic fingers. Though he wouldn't prefer it, it was a vital necessity in battle.

Midnight rang throughout spirit world, and as it did a smoky figure walked through the temple doors. Ollrack saw this and brought his hand to his sword. Aileta some how sensed its presence and stood up. The cloud slowly took form and Sicrons body soon revealed itself. Aileta stared at him with wide eyes. "No…it…it can't be…I must be delirious…sleepy, yes I'm asleep!" She tried saying to herself, hoping she might talk the transparent creature away. But Sicron soon became whole and his ghostly appearance disappeared. He put the finishing touches on his form; flames erupted from his shoulders and back.

"_OH NO MY DEAR…THIS IS FAR MORE THAN A DREAM." _Sicron smiled.

"Well get away from me! I have nothing to say to you and there isn't anything you can do to me…because I saw what happened to you…I bet you're just a sprit without a vessel. A ghost. So you can't lay a finger on me." Aileta turned her back to Sicron.

"Way to go girl" Ollrack said to himself. Sicron glanced to his position but returned to his conversation with Aileta.

"_MY DEAR AILETA…I HAVE NO INTENTION OF CAUSING YOU HARM ON THIS MEET…ONLY TO APOLOGIZE." _Aileta glanced back at him.

"You're kidding me right?" She shot at him.

"_OF COURCE…I FIGURE WE SHOULD GET A FRESH START IN THIS NEW AGE._"

"Yeah right, you haven't changed a bit." She scolded.

"_PERHAPS THERE IS A WAY I CAN EARN YOUR FORGIVENESS_?"

"Heh, like you would actually do it." She said turning away from him fully.

"_I SEE YOU HAVE LEARNED ALL MY TRICKS…BUT I TRULY AM SORRY_." He said as he walked up to her. He brought his hands up and Ollrack griped his sword. But he didn't attack…instead he just rubbed his hands down her shoulders. Aileta had expected them to be burning like always…but instead it was a warm…soothing feeling. Surprised Aileta looked at him again.

"You really are sorry aren't you?" Sicron smiled.

"_I FIGURED THAT WOULD PROVE IT TO YOU_." He said. Aileta turned to face him.

"Well…so long as you don't pull anything again…I might think of forgiving you too." Sicron nodded and turned to leave. He stopped halfway to the door.

"_BY THE WAY…THIS LITTLE TALK…NEVER HAPPENED_" He snapped his fingers and a bright flash echoed through the room. When the light subsided, he was gone. Ollrack relaxed.

"Well I'll be damned…he kept his promise." He said. He looked again to check Aileta.

"It…it must have really been a dream…" She said. Ollrack smiled.

"Yes Aileta…it was only a dream." He replied silently.

Off in the farthest reaches of the Void, Sicron stood in front of the modified Creator 1. Ollrack's blood from his hand was split evenly among the 4 containers, 3 of which Sicron had added. "POWER_…THE BLOOD FROM THE SOUL GUARDIAN OF POWER_…" He said. He looked at his hand. Several skin flakes from Aileta's shoulder had rubbed off of them. "_PEACE…JOINED WITH POWER…MUTATES INTO CHAOS…LIFE, POWER, LIGHT, AND DARKNESS…IN MY HAND…THE KEYS TO THE DESTRUCTION OF THE GUARDIANS…SORRY MY ASS, HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAHAHA_" His laughs echoed through the Void…peace in the Void…was about to end.


	7. Second thoughts

Chapter 6: Second thoughts

Location: Temple of the soul guardians

Ollrack sat in a corner of the main hall. He eyed his new hands, both made of golden metal, sparks of his own electrical element jumped from his fingertips. "Is it all really worth it…am I just a fool in a bigger picture Sicron is making?" He asked himself. He slowly clutched his hands into fists. "Its all a lie…David shouldn't be here…he hasn't truly discovered what's happened to his body…its all A LIE!" He yelled at no one. Over the last several days Ollrack was reliving Aileta's depression. He wasn't eating right, he wasn't talking, and he kept to himself often…and the other guardians had noticed…he wasn't well. How could he be, when he had betrayed them, and possibly every creature in the Void? So many things ran through Ollrack's mind…and they were too jumbled to make sense. His meditation didn't help, and training with David didn't help because he refused to ever since his second hand disappeared. He couldn't talk to anyone. If he talked to Tiffany he might reveal his true feelings for her…something he just wasn't ready for yet. Erick wasn't good at these sort of things. And there was no way he could talk to David or Aileta. He was stuck…and the only way to cure him is to wait for Sicron to finish whatever he was really planning and blow spirit world sky high. Ollrack got up and walked to his room. The teenage alien walked over to his desk, where he found his scattered assortments of half-finished mechanical gizmos and things he threw together. Ollrack always had a natural liking for gadgets, yet now ironically he held them with his now mechanical hands. He sighed…was it all worth it? Fan of machines or not, this was his life, protecting others. He knew he was destined for this…ever since he left his mother on his hundredth birthday ((A/N: that is not a typo, the Electrifying species do live really long…for crying out loud Sicron did 500 years of torture to Aileta, and willing to go into whole millenniums)). He joined the royal guard, elite warriors of his species that trained in the light of the soul guardians…but he had no idea that he would become a soul guardian. He was dedicated, and didn't falter his many centuries of training. But here he was…a sellout to his bitter rival. Even if he did fix what he did…there is no way he would let himself live this down.

* * *

"So how was your day?" David asked his wife as he stepped into their bedroom.

"Productive but boring as always." Aileta answered as she sat at her desk, combing her hair in her mirror. "Me and Tiffany went out and gave some young fairies some inspirational speeches but that's about it."

"Well it's a lot better than sitting around doing absolutely nothing…I really need to get out more." David commented as he hung up his honorary robe. "It becomes a real pain in the ass day after day."

"I guess you're right…we need to just make a list of things for us to do around here." Aileta said as she put her stuff away. David removed his shirt, and began untying his boots. "David…you've noticed Ollrack acting…odd lately…right"

"How could I not…the guy hasn't talked to anyone." David answered.

"I'm just wondering what's wrong…he's been fine up until-"She cut herself off.

"Since I cut off his hand, its okay to say it. It's just us in here."

"Yeah…but I don't think that's the reason for his behavior…I think something bigger is happening." She explained as she removed her footwear.

"I agree with you…Ollrack is a strong guy and a lost limb couldn't stop him from anything." David said as he walked over to Aileta, who had trouble removing her shirt. He slid it off for her and she smiled. They both walked over to their bed and sat down.

"I'm just worried about him…can you talk to him…make sure he's all right?

"I'll do the best I can." David undid the clip that sat in the middle of Aileta's back and her bra fell into her lap. She threw it to the side as David proceeded to massage her bare back. "And you know that is the best anyone can do." David said finishing his sentence. Aileta moaned slightly as the wonderful feelings from David's hands worked their way into her back. Aileta shot around and faced him suddenly, revealing her naked chest to him, which by now was nothing unusual to him.

"All the more reason for why I love you." She said as they pulled into a kiss. Aileta slid off her pants as David held her, securing the kiss. They weren't planning on anything…it was all a common ritual. Simply disrobing eachother for the night ahead. In fact, after all this time, Aileta still had her virginity. Aileta left her womanhood concealed out of modesty. David complied as to keep his erection concealed for the night. They slowly slipped into the bed, holding eachother close.

"I will get to the bottom of it…I promise Aileta." David said as they slid into sleep.


	8. The Truth

Chapter 7: The truth

Location: Temple of the Soul Guardians.

In each corner, stood a Soul Guardian, Aileta in the center, the mini Void overhead. In unison, the five Soul Guardians raised their staffs and pointed them to the small, parallel Void above, and streams of energy shot out from them into the starry replica. After a moment they stopped and Aileta ran to David's side, he put her in his arms. Electrifying opened the end of his staff, and the white glowing orb shot out and flew into the energy ball that had formed over head. The void trembled, and then sparkled as the ball of energy flowed to all corners of the super galaxy. The daily ritual completed as the Void was soothed from the peaceful energies of the guardians. Aileta looked at David, who nodded and tried to catch up with Ollrack. David ran up and flagged down his friend. "Hey Ollrack" he began "I…well we've all noticed it but you've been acting strange lately…something you want to share with me?" He asked.

"David…" Ollrack turned to look at him "yes…yes there is something I want to share with you, something I want you to know dearly…I can't keep it in anymore…its driving me insane!" Ollrack spilled out.

"Its okay…you can tell me anything"

"No…no I can't…that's the thing. I do have something I want to say…but I can't say it…don't think of me any different but…you have to understand it…please" David was left speechless. "But I do feel that soon you will know…but for now, I need to be alone." He was about to walk away when a spirit ran through the main doors of the temple.

"Guardians! Guardians! You must come quickly! Something is entering spirit world…a ship! And it not of Dodrando origin!" It yelled at them

"That's impossible. Only Dodrando ships have the capability to break the barrier to access spirit world." David explained.

"I'm just reporting what I saw…and I warn you…its coming this way." The spirit ran for the door.

"What the hell was that about?" David asked to himself. In a flash the front of the temple trembled as a triangular ship impacted it and knocked the doors out, greatly damaging the front wall. The ship was yellow in color, and had a small cockpit in the front, and carried four cylinders underneath. The soul guardians quickly regrouped after the crash. They stood together and faced the ship. "Okay…whoever you are, you can step out of there and explain yourself." David called to the pilot. The cockpit opened slowly and hissed to a halt. The pilot stepped out of the open seat and stood up, letting his flames breath. Sicron smiled down upon the guardians. The guardians all stared speechless at him. "Oh for the love of god, leave us alone already!" David yelled.

"_WHY SHOULD I…MESSING WITH YOU IS JUST WAY TOO MUCH FUN_." Sicron taunted. It was then the great Electrifying ran in and stood by the guardians. He knew he had to join them when he sensed Sicron's presence. "_SO GOOD OF YOU TO JOIN US MY OLD FRIEND…I WOULD WANT EVERYONE HERE TO MEET MY NEW FOLLOWERS_." Sicron sneered.

"What do you mean?" David shot at him. Sicron chuckled.

"_OLLRACK…AILETA…I HAVE TO THANK YOU BOTH FOR HELPING ME ACCOMPLISH THIS_." They guardians shot their gaze to the two.

"So…it wasn't a dream?" Aileta asked herself.

"No Aileta" Ollrack said. "It wasn't…guys I have to come clean, I let Sicron have my hand and have a chat with Aileta in exchange for getting David back." He explained. The guardians shared a mixed array of looks, from disappointment, to pity. "But I don't understand how Aileta helped Sicron in any direct way." Sicron clapped slowly.

"_YOU DISAPOINT ME, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MOR CLEVER THAN THAT…WELL YOU RECAL WHEN I RUBBED HER SHOULDERS…YOU'D BE AMAZED AT HOW MUCH DNA YOU GET OUT OF A SINGLE SKIN FLAKE_." He said.

"What dose their genetic codes have to do with anything?" David asked.

"_DON'T YOU REMEMBER DAVID…THE CREATOR 1_?"

"Yeah, it was taken to the Sylak system to be dismantled." Sicron chuckled again.

"_IT NEVER MADE IT_…" Sicron said simply.

"You mean they-"

"_EVEN DESTROYED THE STRIKE SHIPS…IN FACT THE VERY SHIP I'M STANDING ON IS MADE OF SPARE PARTS_…" Sicron smuged.

"You…bastard…" David said. "But how are you still alive? I destroyed you for good…again!"

"_I ALWAYS LEAVE A PIECE OF MY SPIRIT IN MY FOLLOWERS, LIKE A BACK UP ME…IN THIS CASE OLLRAN, I CAME OUT OF HIS DEAD FLESH_."

"Oh no! I didn't get rid of his body properly!" Aileta realized "This…is all my fault!"

"_IN ANY CASE, I AM ALIVE AND SO IS MY NEW TEAM…I WAS INSPIRED BY YOUR TEAMWORK SO I DECIDED TO REPLICATE IT WITH THE MACHINE! NOW FACE YOUR NEW ENEMY…AWAKEN DARK LUEAGE_!" Sicron said. The cylinders under the ship moved out and erected themselves upward. The protective casings opened revealing the stasis tanks inside. Within the tanks, were four creatures, each resembling one of the guardians. The tanks opened and the stasis fluid spilled onto the temple floor, eventually wetting the guardian's toes. "_MEET THE TEAM…SHADOW CLAW_…" The creature who resembled Ollrack stepped down onto the floor. "…_NIGHT SERPANT_…"he was joined by the creature that looked like Tiffany. "…_LONE WOLF_…" Erick's "clone" soon joined them "…_AND LASTLY, RAVEN_…" Aileta's copy then joined their ranks. "_GO MY WARRIORS, SHOW THEM WHO IS SUPPERIOR, GIND THEM TO DUST_!" Lone Wolf ran lightning speed and unsheathed his sword, he chased after Erick swinging his weapon faster than most could see. Shadow claw was much more direct, as he punched Ollrack in the face and sent him flying back. Tiffany and Night serpent quickly engaged in a fierce duel, while Aileta was forced to dodge Raven's version of Aileta's Metroid disc, which was black in color, and had 2 sickle blades bending around each side, rather than Aileta's short yellow teeth model. Raven herself had black hair with purple highlights, witch reflected the other Dark League members, dark coloration.

"Ha, guess you forgot us!" David yelled at Sicron.

"_OH I DIDN'T FORGET, I'M ALREADY ELECTRIFYINGS'S EQUAL AND YOU ALREADY HAVE A COUNTERPART DAVID_." Sicron said. David looked confused but Sicron solved this by opening a hidden compartment, out of which a monster floated out. It was a hunter Metroid, with its red sac and long tentacle ready to strike. Sicron infected the creatures mind and it launched toward him.

"Oh just try it bastard." David said as he drew his sword. He ran forward, and sliced at the creature, but to his surprise, the Metroid ducked to the side and launched its tentacle out and around to the back of David's neck. It penetrated the skin into his spinal cord. David screamed in anguish as a familiar darkness suddenly raced back into his mind. All the while Sicron had already engaged combat with Electrifying. The battle of all time was about to begin.


	9. Tougher than you thought

Chapter 8: Tougher than you thought

Location: Temple of the Soul guardians.

"You can't hit what you can't see!" Erick taunted as he phased in and out of the shadows randomly. He used his famous power to out maneuver Lone Wolf, and it was vital to him…Lone Wolf was a lot faster than Erick. Without warning Lone Wolf sliced at a shadow, the one Erick was currently hiding in. The sword cut his side and he fell out of the shadow. "Okay…so maybe you can see me…"

* * *

"Light stream!" Tiffany yelled. A ray of light shot from her staff and rocketed toward Night Serpent. The newly born demon brought her hands and the air around her warped. The light weakened as it hit the strange barrier and dissipated.

"Try something else for once." Night Serpent sneered. She brought up her own staff and formed a red orb at the end. The energy launched from the staff and warped the air around it. Tiffany managed to dodge the blast, but she got caught in the shifting air. Though she couldn't hear anything, her ears felt like they would explode! Finally she recuperated.

"I see, you have a sound element." Tiffany analyzed.

"One of only a dozen who can successfully use it, and you're looking at the best one!" Night Serpent boasted.

"Well this isn't good." Tiffany said to herself.

* * *

Ollrack wasn't having much luck either. Shadow Claw continued to beat into his face. Ollrack couldn't even get his hands off to block. "Come on…is this the best you have?" Shadow Claw taunted. Ollrack noticed his punches slowed as he spoke, so he used his lightning speed and brought his hand up to catch Shadow Claws fist. Ollrack squeezed using his machine grip. Shadow Claw yelped in surprise to his strength.

"Come on…is that the best you have?" Ollrack mocked. Shadow Claw tried punching again but Ollrack caught that too.

"Let me go you bastard!" he screamed at him

"Sure thing, but take this…" Ollrack pushed his electricity into his body. Shadow Claw's body arched in response. "Oh I'm sorry…dose that hurt?" Ollrack brought his foot up and kicked him away. Ollrack looked down on him. Suddenly Shadow claw grabbed his sword and sliced at his leg. Ollrack yelled and jumped back, holding his leg. "This is not going to end well."

* * *

David walked around the room, holding his head, groaning in pain. The hunter Metroid had attached fully and now in his mind, a familiar creature was stirring. David opened his eyes…he was not in the Temple of the Soul Guardians, he was in his mind. The expanding void was no longer inhabited by one. Before him was Black Phoenix, dark tendrils connected the two. For each one that joined them, the less David felt control over his body. "You again…I got rid of you! Well don't think I won't do it again!" David said at him.

"Go ahead…keep your body…I don't want any of this anyway." Black Phoenix said. David stared at him confused. "The Black Phoenix you saw before was one infected by Sicron's very essence. But the true me…is born out of your mind. And just like you, my heart is pure…shadowed, but pure. But it is that shadow that Sicron can control…and right now he is forcing me to possess you once again." He explained.

"Like I'm going to believe that! If you are as good as you say…how can I trust you?" Black Phoenix used his powers and several of the tendrils that connected them withered and disappeared. "That…works…"

"Once I am in control of your body…Sicron will control me and have me be the monster I once was…"

"And the last thing the gang needs is you to out number them…maybe if we hold him off, it might give the guardians the chance to gain the upper hand." David offered.

"It's the only course of action we can take…I can't completely resist him…but I will do all I can."

* * *

Back in the temple, Sicron continued to fight Electrifying. It was a fight that they had continued for ages and neither was ever willing to give up. At one point, Sicron threw Electrifying to the side and looked at the progress Black Phoenix was making. Sicron looked concerned…it shouldn't take this long. "_RESTING WELL I SEE...WHAT A SHAME IT ENDS HERE"_ Sicron's raised his hand and his energy flowed into David's body. David's mind couldn't resist any longer and Black Phoenix evolved into his flesh. Soon enough, Black Phoenix's body had successfully grown out of David's. Black Phoenix went to work at once. He ran up and hoisted himself up and over Sicron's shoulders. He flipped and landed on Electrifying. Black Phoenix smiled as he unleashed a volley of punches into his gut. Black Phoenix jumped off quickly and Electrifying fumbled around for his staff. When he realized he couldn't find it he looked over at Black Phoenix. Black Phoenix was holding Electrifyings staff. He swung it around and nailed Electrifying in the head, knocking him out cold. Black Phoenix dropped the staff and looked around for a new target. His eyes fell on Aileta.

"She must die first…she is the only one who can overcome me…"

* * *

Raven and Aileta were deadlocked in a fight. Their swords clashed and clinked. Suddenly Aileta opened her sword and wrapped it around Raven's. She yanked it out of her hands. Ravens sword flew to the side, leaving her defenseless. Aileta was about to finish her when a claw grabbed her hand. She looked to find Black Phoenix's cold eyes. "No…" Was all she could say before he punched her in the face. Black Phoenix and Raven walked up to her. Aileta could only watch as Black Phoenix drew his sword as he got both feet over her, putting her heart within his striking range. In the distance, Ollrack managed to knock Shadow Claw against the wall; he looked at Aileta…and watched as Black Phoenix shoved his sword into her chest. Aileta died only a moment later.

"NOOO!" Ollrack screamed as he shot a lightning bolt at him. They both dodged the attack. Ollrack was about to fire again when Shadow Claw kicked him upside the head from behind. Ollrack fell to the ground, and looked up to see all three of them looking down on him.

"You put up a good fight Ollrack…you always do." Black Phoenix said. "Now hold still and I will make your death painless." Ollrack reached down to his belt and pulled out a small devise.

"Not today." He said. Sicron, who had been observing the whole thing, quickly recognized the devise.

"_BLACK PHOENIX! THAT'S A TIME WARP DEVISE! DON'T LET HIM USE IT!_" Sicron warned. Black Phoenix understood and readied his sword.

"3, 2, 1, Times up!" Ollrack suddenly said. He pushed the button and soon his entire world was sent into blankness.


	10. The way things should be

Chapter 9: The way things should be

Location: Temple of the Soul Guardians

Ollrack opened his eyes. The sky was dark, the air was cool. He sat on the temple steps again. It was that very night when it all began. "I…guess it really worked…" Ollrack said to himself.

"You can say that again." Aileta said. Ollrack jumped when he realized she was there. "Its okay, I remember everything." She said.

"…Aileta…you're alive!" Ollrack leaned over and hugged her tightly. As he did so his eyes fell on his hand…flesh and bone. He smiled

"Yeah, and I'm glad of it." She remarked.

"But…how do you remember? You were dead and-"

"Exactly, the devise you used revived me, and while it was doing so…everything that happened stayed with me. I doubt the others remember as well, but we're going to have to come clean sooner or later." She explained.

"Yeah…Sicron is still alive at this point."

"So is the Dark League." Ollrack looked at her in surprise.

"But they can't…this is before they were created! How could they be alive?" Ollrack questioned. It seemed as if Aileta had all the answers at this point.

"I'm alive, yet I shouldn't. Long story short, everything that was alive when you pushed the button is alive now…looks like Sicron had insurance even if you had insurance." She said.

"Damn it Sicron…you never give us a break do you…so, I guess we just wait for David to show up for real and then break the news?" Ollrack asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Aileta stood up and prepared to walk inside.

"Wait Aileta!" She turned to look at him. "You're better right…no more Goth and cutting and such?" He asked. She smiled.

"Of course…I'm the old Aileta again." They nodded and let the night to itself.

* * *

The next morning the guardians were eating breakfast. Erick was already half-way through his meal as he striped his plate of every piece of food on it…again. "Hungry are we?" Ollrack joked.

"Hey it's not easy being the guardian of darkness. My stomach is a black hole for crying out loud!" He said as he shoved a piece of meat into his mouth.

"You must have been so good with women back home." Tiffany said.

"You have no idea Tiffany, you have no idea." He commented then continued to eat. It was then Aileta walked into the room. This time however she was as bright as everyone knew her to be. Erick and Tiffany gaped at her.

"Aileta…you're…happy again." Was all Tiffany could say.

"Dose this mean you're going to eat breakfast this morning?" Erick asked.

"Yes Erick." She said as she sat down. "Look I'll explain later, as soon as David gets home." She said taking a bite. The door opened and a familiar voice answered.

"Dose now qualify as 'soon'?" David asked. This time Ollrack and Aileta gaped.

"YOU MEAN THAT I JUST HAD TO WAIT AN EXTRA FIVE MINUTES AND WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL THAT!" Ollrack yelled. "GOD I AM GOING TO PUNCH SICRON'S FACE IN! ...I'll be in my room." He said and walked out.

"What's his problem?" David asked as the door shut.

"I don't know but I believe it's safe to assume it's not his food." Erick said reaching for Ollrack's abandoned plate.

* * *

Later that day, the guardians gathered around and listened to Ollrack retell his story of betrayal and pain. When he finished, they all had a lot to think about themselves. David more than the rest, knowing that Black Phoenix was truly still alive still within him. "I think I'm going to be sick" David said.

"The worst part is, the Dark League is still alive somewhere." Ollrack warned.

"Well that's okay, I mean no one can beat us right…I mean we showed who's who last time right…right?" Erick asked hopefully. Ollrack slowly shook his head.

"I'm afraid we're now up against a team of Black Phoenix's now." He said. Erick recalled when they had to fight him. Black Phoenix always seemed to know where he was going to pop up…a team of them will be a nightmare.

"The real question is…where are they now?" Aileta asked to no one in particular. The guardians looked down in concern and thought. Without warning, Erick grabbed his head and winced in pain.

"Erick what's wrong?" Tiffany asked.

"A…great…evil…growing…" He managed to get out. The guardians looked at eachother.

"He's at it again…" Ollrack said. "Sicron is at it again."

"If Erick can feel it like this, I'm sure the Dodrando army has got to have some info on this." David suggested.

"It's the only lead we could have." Tiffany said. The guardians readied their weapons and walked out of the temple.


	11. A really big Problem

Chapter 10: A really big problem

Location: Juggernaught

The room was circular. A row of windows was on one side to show the nearby planet. The edges of the room were raised in steps to allow easy seating. In the center was a holographic projector. The Soul Guardians, along with the elite corps of the Dodrando army were gathered here. The commander stood by the projector, which now showed an image of the Void. "Thanks to our scouting reports, Erick's sudden feeling…and a few looks out of the window; we have confirmed a startling discovery…" He said. The image of the Void moved upward, to make room for an identical Void below it. "…A second Void, created by Sicron has been formed below this Void." Everyone in the room looked around startled. "This is more dangerous than it may seem. Though there is no life in this Void, the danger it presents is much worse than a Void full of soldiers. Because these two super-galaxies are so close to eachother, the gravitational pull is drawing them closer to each-other rapidly and well…" the hologram finished what he dared not say. The Voids flew toward eachother. They impacted and resulted in a fiery explosion that filled the room before the hologram shut off.

"Oh this is just great!" David suddenly broke out. "Sicron's totally lost his grip! He's going suicide to get rid of us!" He exclaimed.

"But what can we do…how do we stop trillions of universes?" Aileta asked.

"Aileta! I am disappointed in you…how can you forget what this ship is famous for?" David joked. "The firepower on this thing is enough to destroy the Void…or so rumors say, well I say we put that to the test. Commander, get the Mesa-cannon charged, its time to give Sicron a taste of his own medicine." David said sinisterly.

"Yes s-"

"Don't say it!" David interrupted the Commander. The commander stood quietly for a minute before dismissing the crowd.

* * *

The next day the guardians filed back into the conference room. "We have a small problem." The commander began. The opposing Void reappeared, this time a dot labeled "Juggernaught" hovered high above it. "In order for the Mesa-cannon to successfully destroy this place, we need to make a direct hit in the center. However, our scouts have discovered a shield stronger than any other we've encountered before. Any attack made…" A blue line shot from the dot known from the Juggernaut. It cascaded toward the Void hologram. As it struck its target it reflected off and flew away. "…is simply a futile effort. We've detected four shield generators on the farthest corners on the opposing Void. Our strike team analyzers have devised a way for us to get the shield down and enable us to fire a shot into the core. We will split our available forces to these generators and attack." Four more dots split from the "Juggernaught" and flew to different the edges of the super galaxy. "They will attack full force until the shields are down, once they do…the guardians will take a transport through the fifth level of the shield. They will then push through the portal into the spirit world of this Void." A fifth dot flew into the center of the Void, while the other four dots retreated and went inside the "Juggernaught. "Once there, they will locate the final generator and destroy it. Then they'll retreat and we'll destroy the Void…the other Void…you know what I mean." He said, stumbling at the end.

"Um…excuse me…" David said. "But about the part where we go into the other spirit world or whatever…did it cross your mind of what might be waiting there?" He said putting emphasis on the word"what".

"I'm afraid that's where you're on your own…" The commander said. "The plan is set, get to your fighters, take control of your units…and may the guardians guide your aim."

"You know if we die because of this you're going to need a new phrase…" David said as he and the other guardians walked out.


	12. What we can really do

Chapter 11: What we can really do

Location: Open space

The Juggernaught sailed out of the Void, its polar opposite in sight. The sun sized ship slowed to a halt and faced the super galaxy clone. Its thousands of hatches opened and trillions of carriers, strike ships, and fighters showered out of the ship. They separated and flew for their destinations on the far parts of the Void.

Location: Sicron's Void, Sorran 3

"Captain, target is in range, arming cannon 4." The Officer said as his men prepared to fire upon the satellite dish on the next mountain. 5 Carriers were docked on the ground behind the row of cannons on the ridge. Strike ships waited in the area to drop their cloaking shields, allowing them to begin firing. The other officers reported in and the cannons were ready.

"Very good, fire at will." The captain said. At once, the cannons fired. A few of the powerful lasers missed but the rest struck the generator, blowing off pieces of it. On command, a swarm of Sicron's fighters flew out and began to attack the cannons. The Dodrando force came back by releasing their fighters and dropping the cloaking shield on their strike ships. The battle ensued, and the sky rained of lasers and flaming ships.

"Sir, enemy fighters are holding position, we require back-up to advance." One transmission said.

"Understood…" The captain replied He typed in a new command; Code: DRAGON. Within the carriers, a red light changed to blue. Pilots of the highest regard entered their custom, elite fighters. They were dragon fighters, the most advanced fighter craft ever to fly. They resembled dragons themselves, with the cockpit located in the head and the rest of the body packed with weapons. The light changed from blue to yellow, and the fighters activated. The monitors inside lit up and the weapons came online. The light changed to green and one by one the fighters launched from their positions. They flew out of the carriers and quickly joined the battle. In the fray, one of the dragon shaped craft landed in the center of a group of enemy walkers. They locked onto the ship and charged their weapons. The dragon fighter didn't give them a chance as it opened its mouth and unleashed a load of white hot flames. The blast of heat incinerated whatever it touched, leaving nothing but charred black machines. The fighter proceeded to run and spread its mechanical wings. The pilot activated the dagger wings and the edges of the wings suddenly became sharp as diamonds. As it ran, it used the sharp edges of the wings to slice and dice anything it touched, leaving a trail of cut up debris behind it. As it ran, it shot a bomb straight up into the air. The head sized explosive went up enough to be in the middle of the swarm of enemy fighters. Before it could descend it detonated, but an explosion is not what came out, but rather one of the most destructive weapons in the Void. After much research, it was discovered that breaking the sound barrier would cause long term atmosphere effects on the planet in question. So engines were designed to bend the barrier rather than breaking it. This however caused modern armor systems to disintegrate once they enter an area where the barrier is broken. That's why when the bomb detonated, the sound barrier shattered for a quarter mile around. The fighters in the air didn't stand a chance. With no distractions, the cannons could finally target the generator again. The lasers fired again, this time the satellite dish exploded in a fiery explosion that filled the sky.

Location: Juggernaught

"Sir, generator 2 has been destroyed." The map coordinator said as he viewed the screen. The commander nodded and turned to the guardians.

"This is it, your ship is ready. Our pilot will take you past the final shield and land in the spirit world of that Void. We believe the generator is in their version of the temple of the Soul Guardians."

"Generator 4 has been destroyed."

"I wish there is more we can do, but I'm afraid that our cannons can't penetrate that final shield, it's up to you." The commander explained.

"Generator 1 has been destroyed."

"Don't sweat it…it's our job…sadly…"David said. The guardians turned and walked to the docking bay. They boarded their transport ship, before it flew off.


	13. Infiltration

Chapter 12: Infiltration

The Dodrando escort ship flew for the sinister mirror image of the Void. Aboard were the Soul Guardians, awaiting their arrival. The pilot flew them toward the middle of the super galaxy, full speed. "Signs show the final backup shield is down, now on final approach" the pilot said. David stood by his side rather than taking a seat. He watched as they approached the swirling nebula. "Activating warp engines, sir are you sure you don't want to sit down?" The pilot asked looking up at David.

"…Don't ever…call me sir." He remarked without looking at him.

"Affirmative" The pilot said. At least this soldier listened. "Warp drive engines online, hang on this is going to be a bumpy ride." The ship entered the nebula and shook violently as the swirling clouds rocked the ship. Without warning a blinding flash coated everything that could be seen. Slowly the light faded and everything came into view, but now a new view was out the window, a blood red planet, swirling black clouds coating the surface. "Target in sight, scanning for the generator…guardians please take your place near the door for drop off, I'll stay on station and await for your signal for pick-up." The pilot said, keeping his military experience guide him through the situation as though his life depended on it…because it probably did. Everyone got out of their seats and filed near the door. The ship sailed through the atmosphere and flew over the red ground, eventually they spotted the building. The ship landed and the guardians quickly ran out into desolate world.

"I can't believe Sicron would dare make a mockery of our home like this." Ollrack commented.

"Its sickening but luckily we're about to blow it up…come on, let's get in there." David said. They all ran to the doorway of the temple and Erick put his ear on the door to listen in. "Um Erick…those doors are 2 inches thick…I doubt even your ears can hear through that." David commented.

"I know…but I want to look like I know what I'm doing." Erick said with a sly look. David groaned as he easily kicked the door open. They looked around the large room; just like the real one…save for the fact that a huge shield generator was placed in the middle. The guardians slowly entered the room and gazed at the huge devise. "Well…any ideas?" Erick questioned. "I mean…that's a big machine"

"…I've killed bigger" Ollrack said as he pulled energy from the air into his hands.

"_YOU MUST BE SO PROUD OF YOURSELF_" Sicron smirked as he walked around the generator.

"There you are! I owe you a serious beating Sicron!" Ollrack said.

"_DARING…BUT YOU'RE NOT IN A REAL POSITION TO MAKE THREATS"_ Sicron smiled widely as the Dark League stepped out from the shadows, surrounding the guardians. "_LET THE GAMES BEGIN"_ Sicron clapped his hands once and the Dark League charged and engaged the Guardians in combat. The guardians fought their counterparts, but this once again left David without someone to fight.

"Well, well, looks like its you and me now."

"_YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS._" Sicron said as he pulled out his sword. David leveled his sword. They stood off for a moment before David charged and started connecting blades with the evil sorcerer.

"You're better than I thought you'd be" David commented as they held their position for a moment.

"_I'D HAVE TO SAY THE SAME ABOUT YOU…BUT YOU'RE STILL NOTHING TO ME." _He said as he brought up his foot and kicked, sending David flying across the floor. David sucked the air back into his lungs and looked up, watching Sicron slowly approach him. David quickly got back to his feet. "_YOU FOOLISH CREATURES SIMPLY DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE UP AGASINT. YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME IN THE PAST BUT ONLY BY VERY SPECIFIC CIRCUMSTANCES… NOW WE FIGHT ON MY TERMS!_" Sicron said as he fired a bolt if white hot plasma at him. David took flight and dodged Sicron's flames. "_THAT'S RIGHT HUMAN…YOU CAN'T EVEN COMPARE TO ME! _" He yelled. He forced a huge wave of fire him. David screamed as the blast blew past him. David fell to the ground, wings concealing him as he caught his breath. "_NOW STAND UP SO I CAN FINISH THIS!_" David was overwhelmed by the last attack, he never felt anything like it before…he needed more strength, and he needed help. Sicron cam all the way up to the boy. "_NOW…HOLD STILL…"_ Sicron said slowly as he raised his sword above his head.

"…I…am not…just…human." David said. A rush of wind and a blast of light shot out of his body. Sicron brought his arm down to shield his eyes. When it faded David was no longer there. Black Phoenix arose and leveled his sword.

"_BLACK PHOENIX…AH YES MY GOOD COMRADE, COME LETS FINISH THESE FOOLS TOGTHER."_ Sicron said offering his hand.

"No" Was all he said.

"_WHAT-"_

"I am no longer your influence Sicron…and now it's your turn to get a close look at my fist!" Black Phoenix took no time to punch Sicron right in his lizard face.

"_YOU UNGRATEFUL SON OF A BITCH!"_Sicron launched a fireball at him. Black Phoenix dodged and blocked the oncoming blow from Sicron's sword. Sicron swung his sword around to take his head off…but Black Phoenix simply jumped straight up and dodged it. Sicron look around for where he went for a moment before spotting him floating above. "_GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"_

"I'm afraid the only thing being destroyed today is this generator…" Black Phoenix created a ball of energy and threw it at the machine. It instantly began to explode as the orb impacted it. "Guardians! Move!" Black Phoenix yelled. The rest stopped fighting, and the Guardians looked at him oddly. "You heard me! We're getting out of here!" Black Phoenix dropped down and kicked Shadow Claw into Night serpent, clearing the way to the door. The guardians quickly began to run out the door, and Black Phoenix changed back to David.

The Dark League didn't have enough time to stop them before they were out of the building. By the time the League was out the door the ship was taking off, and could only watch them leave. Sicron walked out and watched the ship warp out of the world. He then turned around and watched the generator go critical.

"_…IT'S NOT OVER YET GUARDIANS…IT'S ONLY BEGUN"_

Location: Juggernaught

"Sir, the final generator has been destroyed, they did it." The officer said to the commander.

"Excellent work, prepare the Mesa-Cannon. I want that thing firing as soon as the Guardians are in the safe zone."

"Sir, the remaining forces are gathering, they're preparing to leave they system, we can't let that happen." One of the technicians reported.  
"Keep them at bay with our cannon fire; we need to give those guardians time."

"Sir we're pulling back the last security locks, the cannon will be ready to fire in 2 minutes." The Commander took it all in and breathed deeply, he didn't want any casualties, but he needed to complete the mission.

"Sir, our cannon fire is having less effect, they've moved into a better position and they're attempting to escape."

"Any sign of the Guardians?"

"No sir."

"Well hold them off as long as you can..." The Commander sighed again. "And fire when you're out of options." The man at the controls could see the dilemma the Commander was facing.

"They're beginning they're escape, we have to fire now sir."

"…Very well…fire at will." The cannon charged and in a blast that pushed the sun sized ship back the Mesa-Cannon fired its godly might. The enormous stream of energy cascaded down and struck the very center of the super galaxy. The spirit world shattered and the Dark Void destroyed itself in a blinding light from the outside in. The Commander watched the explosion, the biggest one he or anyone had ever seen. Then out of the fire the Guardians transport ship came.

"This is Delta 850; I didn't know we were going to have fireworks!" The pilot called in over the radio. Everyone on the Command deck cheered as the ship landed in the docking bay.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

"I have the results you wanted" Erick said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Excellent…so" David pressed.

"The good news is the Dark Void is completely destroyed…only a few rocks and such but no threat." He said.

"And the bad news…" Tiffany asked.

"Well I can't say where, but Sicron and the entire Dark League survived the explosion. I have a feeling we'll be seeing them again" Erick explained.

"That's okay" Aileta implied "Because next time, we'll be ready for them."

"Yeah…I've got a bone to pick with them and Sicron" Ollrack said cracking his knuckles…his real knuckles.

"And with Black Phoenix back on our side, we'll take them down quickly" David said enthusiastically.

"Don't push your luck" Black Phoenix said through David's mouth.

"…This is going to take some getting used to." Aileta running her hand through his hair.

"It doesn't matter; it's another member of the team." Erick pointed out.

"That's true" Ollrack said "Welcome to the Guardians Black Phoenix." Black Phoenix remained quiet for a moment.

"I'm not good with introductions." He stated simply.

"This is going to take a lot of getting used to" Erick said scratching the back of his head.

"We'll have time to work on your social skills later" David said, taking back his mouth. "We'll have plenty of time after we take down the Dark League"

But that day…would be far off, Sicron was right…it was only beginning.

The End.


End file.
